Sacrifice
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: It's not even called a valentine day without you here. Angsty valentine fic for Kaga and Tsutsui.


Title : Sacrifice  
Pairing : Kaga - Tsutsui  
Rating : T  
Summary : It's not even called a valentine day without you here. Angsty valentine fic for Kaga and Tsutsui.  
Disclaimer : Not me, if it was me then... lol

I'm suck at writing fic but I hope I'll get better...

* * *

[The setting is when everybody are in same high school]

Kaga and Tsutsui has been dating each other since they're 15, nobody knew about this except Shindo and all of the Go club brats. Actually, Shindo was the first to know this and Kaga told him to shut his mouth but, nobody can help this silly big mouthed boy who accidentally spit all of the truth to the club. Some looked really shock (well, because Tsutsui's there to see their expression) but not Mitani and Akari. Mitani just whispered,

"Finally?"

Akari clumsily stated, "Uh, I think Kaga-san and Tsutsui-san has been dating each other before we came..." which made Tsutsui opened his mouth in objection. He said that's no way they could go out together. But after the Go club insisted that they can see their 'newlyweds' attittude so, he could do nothing but open up the truth. Oh, he said that he will never go out with Kaga if that redhead hadn't beg for forgiveness after putting cigarette on Go-ban.

After Tsutsui told Kaga what happened with the secret, he found Shindo with bruises everywhere, on the next day.

**

"So, I should go over here instead?" Tsutsui pointed at a point on the Go board.

"Yeah."

"Kaga, are you in a bad mood? Are you sick or anything?" Tsutsui who can't resist Kaga's attittude today can't help but asked it.

"Not really, I just have no will to meet you today." He stared at the floor coldly.

"Well that's not a very nice joke, Kaga."

"Do you think I'm joking? Nah, I don't even want to look at your face."

"Kaga? Could you posibbly..." Tsutsui holds the other boy's hands. "...Drunk?"

"Tsutsui, I'm thinking of breaking up." He looked at Tsutsui's face, he could tell that Kaga is not joking around.

"Bu-but, why?"

"Nothing special. I'm just bored with this." He stood up. "Don't show up in front of my eyes anymore." Then he walked through the door.

"He looks serious.. I wonder if I did anything wrong lately..."

**

And yes, no matter how hard Tsutsui tried to contact Kaga, he couldn't. He rang his cellphone but it's not working, he visited his' home but his mom said that he doesn't want to meet Tsutsui. And he even gave back the watch that Tsutsui has given when it's Kaga's birthday. Tsutsui felt really ditched, why Kaga did this all of sudden? Why? He keeps asking to the wind.

It keeps on happening. Days changed into weeks and weeks changed into months. One day, Kaga found a letter for him on his mailbox. It's from Tsutsui. Doubtfully, he opened it and read what's inside...

_Kaga, I don't know what I've done wrong. But, why did you do this to me? After all those years we were together, after all those fun we had_. _I thought that will never end... Do you remember that day when I blew my birthday candles? I wish that I could be together with you, always. Is that selfish? However, if you're happy this way, I don't mind being hurt. I'll wait for you to come back._

Kaga felt like he has been stabbed from both sides. It seems like a big huge lead has crushed his bone. He traced his thumb on the water pattern on the white paper, Tsutsui's tears.

"I'm sorry. This is not my wish, Tsutsui. I love you. I still love you, I will always. But I don't want to hurt you with the secret I've been holding. It's my parents... They responsible for all of these."

**

Kaga walked out his home on a cloudy day. He has those black spots under his eyes which is a prove that he doesn't even sleep.

"Fuck, watch it!" He sweared as soon as someone hits him from backside.

"Sorry." After some seconds of break, he finally said the word that Kaga wanted to hear. But... It's just this guy's voice. He turned his face backside, facing this guy who already walked away from him. "Tsui..." He watched him went further and further away. "Don't go... Come back..." He whispered. "I want to look at your face. _One last time_."

"Ka-Kaga, it's Kaga. No, I've promised to myself that I wouldn't ever return to his life again. I wont look back, I wont, I wont..." Tsutsui stopped his steps as the rain started to fell lightly. He looked back. He saw Kaga's there, quite far away. But, he could see his face clearly behind those thick lenses before he smiled; unconsciously, and continue on walking.

"Tsutsui, please... Come..." Slowly, he chased Tsutsui, he doesn't even know why. He caught up and he grabbed the other boy's shoulder. "Tsutsui, I'm sorry."

Blinking, Tsutsui tossed Kaga's hand. "Don't.. Say sorry." He felt that his voice is shaking and tears flood his eyes.

"If you hated me now... I just came here to say one thing then I'll disappear." Kaga said. "So, look at me."

Wiping his eyes, Tsutsui turned his body slowly, facing Kaga.

"Goodbye, it was fun being with you." The redhead back off some steps before he sheds his tears and ran away.

**

"Really???" Tsutsui could hear a few mutters from the Go club.

"Yeah! And when I heard this I was like, WHAT?!" Shindou said. "And beside, why today?! This is a valentine day!!"

"Oi, Shindo. If you're here just to gossiping you better go away now." Mitani raised some stones from the Go-ke and dropped it in again.

"How cold! I was just sharing this news! Because I knew Kaga has Tsutsui-san, I never thought of him getting engaged with a girl!" Shindo said that aloud when they suddenly heard a bag being dropped down.

"Ka-Kaga is..." Tsutsui opened his eyes in shock. "Engaged?"

"Yeah, and he went to Osaka too, today." Shindo keeps on talking before he realized, "TSUTSUI-SAN?!" He covered his mouth. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to gossiping about you and Kaga! I swear!!!!"

"Today?! Kaga didn't told me this... Is it possible that... He loved that girl so much that he... ditched me?"

"Eh? Kaga-san dumped Tsutsui-san? That's just not possible!! I knew that he loved you so much..." Akari said.

"Tsutsui-san, you got the wrong point." Mitani stated. "If it happens that Kaga ditched you and he didn't even told you that he's going somewhere else it means that he doesn't want you to be down. Instead, he tried to make you hate him as much as possible that you don't even care that he's gone." He saw everybody's eyes on him. "Well, that what _I_ thought."

Without any warning, and before anyone could object, Tsutsui ran outside the school to go to the train station. He wanted to meet Kaga one last time, just this once. He wanted to tell how much he loved him.

But the train to Osaka has gone a minute ago.

Clenching his hands, he went home with his head down. Bit his lower lips until it bleeds. He doesn't even want to go back to the school to take his bag.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he saw something on his bed.

A heart-shaped chocolate with a message on it.

_"A valentine is not even a valentine without you. Happy fucking valentine. I will always love you."_

There is no sender name but Tsutsui could just guess who's language is that. Slowly, a smile printed on his lips.

"I will always love you too, Kaga."

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**

**END!!!** I guess... Review plz?


End file.
